1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device having improved light efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is classified into a transmissive type display device, a transflective type display device and a reflective type display device. Each of the transmissive type and transflective type display devices includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to provide light to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source to generate the light and a light guide unit to guide the light from the light source to the display panel.